


Kaoru and Misaki Play Twister at the Local IKEA

by orphan_account



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, also public sex stuff just in case you don't like that either, kaomisa, misakao, sex in an IKEA cuz why not, smut i wrote for a group chat i don't know, strap on stuff just in case you don't like that shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25657948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kaoru and Misaki have fun in an IKEA
Relationships: Okusawa Misaki/Seta Kaoru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Kaoru and Misaki Play Twister at the Local IKEA

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the instagram user @barackobama](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=the+instagram+user+%40barackobama).



It was often common for the band Hello, Happy World to go on outings when the eccentric leader, Kokoro Tsurumaki was bored. But heading to an IKEA was not something the band had expected. The massive store full of tons of appliances had apparently been appealing to the blonde and she had decided they all had to see it. It wasn’t the worst suggestion Kokoro had made, but still it was going to be a handful. Misaki just hoped to god that Kokoro and Hagumi wouldn’t be a handful, and that Kanon wouldn’t get lost and stick with the group. She wasn’t particularly worried about Kaoru, while she may flirt with some of the female employees she wasn’t that much of a worry. 

“Alright! I brought a small sum of about $100,000 for everyone! Let’s just buy a bunch of stuff to put a smile on our faces! Alright?” Kokoro said, leading the group into the large IKEA.

“Eh? $100,000? Isn’t that a little extra? I don’t know if I’m okay with that-” Misaki started.

“Yay! Let’s go Hagumi! C’mon Kanon!” Kokoro ignored Misaki’s questions and ran off with Kanon and Hagumi. 

“Ahaha… she’s not listening to me…” Misaki said, sighing. She’d just get something that wasn’t worth a lot of money she didn’t want to feel guilty about using a large sum of Kokoro’s money. Or.. a small sum of her money. How much money did Kokoro’s parents have anyways? 

“Ah, the adventurous spirit of that girl… how fleeting.” Kaoru said, posing dramatically, raising her hand in the air. 

Kaoru Seta, overly dramatic guitarist and thespian, loved by every girl she came across, she also happened to be Misaki’s girlfriend. Misaki did genuinely like Kaoru that way, but sometimes she wondered how they got together. She had told herself when she first met the three dummies that she would never like someone as stupid as them. And surprise surprise she had a huge fat crush on Kaoru Seta a few months later. It wasn’t so bad, Kaoru was a good girlfriend. She made her happy and Kaoru was happy so there were no complaints. 

“Do you want to check out something in particular?” Misaki asked, nudging Kaoru with her elbow. 

“Hmm, perhaps we could go look at the chair exhibits? I have been longing for new furniture for my room for quite some time.” Kaoru suggested, looking down at the shorter girl. 

“Sounds good to me.” Misaki shrugged, staring at the map she had grabbed at the front of the store, “It says chairs are over there.” Misaki said, pointing to her right. 

“Let us make haste and head over there immediately then.” Kaoru said, grabbing Misaki’s hand and leading her toward the chair exhibit. 

Kaoru had seemed to be fond of public affection ever since they started dating. Which was fine, Misaki really didn’t mind PDA but it made her a bit embarrassed. She had never ever thought that she would ever date anyone in her entire life. So she had never mentally prepared herself for such acts of affection in her life. 

Kaoru happily lead Misaki to the chair section, where a few beige and white chairs lay out. The store was surprisingly empty, you could occasionally hear the small sounds of people talking in the distance, but the employees weren’t very… present either. That wasn't a good business strategy. 

“Misaki? Are you okay? You’ve been dazing off.” Kaoru asked, squeezing Misaki’s hand. 

Why did… Why did Misaki feel weird right now? The lack of people and just Kaoru being in such close proximity was making Misaki feel antsy. 

Misaki glanced up at the taller girl, “Uh.. nothing I’m feeling kind of… tired I guess. Nothing’s wrong.” Misaki said, dismissing Kaoru’s question. 

Something definitely went off in Misaki’s brain when her eyes glazed over the door labeled, storage closet, lining the wall next to the chair display. She wanted to do something stupid. 

“Mm? Are you sure, your forehead feels kind of hot?” Kaoru said, placing a hand on Misaki’s forehead.

Misaki felt the small adrenaline rush in her head as she decided to snake her arm around Kaoru’s waist and pull the taller girl closer to her. 

“Misaki-” Kaoru started.

“Truth is Kaoru, I don’t know why, but I’m suddenly feeling kind of… needy.” Misaki said, placing her free hand on Kaoru’s cheek. 

Kaoru’s cheeks flushed a bit, “Ah, you should’ve said so little kitten. I’m sure we can do such things when we head back to my place tonight.”

“No, no, no. I want to do something now. Like right now.” Misaki said, not loosening her grip on Kaoru’s waist. 

“Right now.. But where would we...?” Kaoru said, glancing around, her eyes falling on the storage closet, “Over there?” Kaoru said, glancing back over at the closet. 

Misaki nodded, “If it’s locked then I’ll cooperate but… please?”

“Insistent aren’t we… I suppose I wouldn’t mind. Anything to make the lovely Misaki smile.” Kaoru said, nodding. 

Misaki smiled ever so slightly, and loosened her grip on Kaoru’s waist. With a few quick movements she grabbed Kaoru’s hand and led her to the closet. She turned the handle to the closet and to her surprise, it opened. It was a pretty closed in space and it was clean. Which was good, she didn’t want to do dirty things with Kaoru in a messy place. 

Misaki shut the door and glanced down at the turn lock on the closet door. That wasn’t a good design choice. Convenient for her though. Misaki locked the door and turned to Kaoru, “You sure you still want to do this?” 

“Like I said, I’m perfectly fine with what we’re doing right now.” Kaoru said, smiling. 

“Good.” Misaki said walking up to Kaoru. She placed her right hand on Kaoru’s cheek and leaned in, closing in their lips for a kiss. 

While the kiss started off gentle and slow, it quickly started to get rougher as tongues explored mouths and their arms wrapped around each other. Misaki inched her hand up Kaoru’s shirt that had been formerly tucked in her belt. Kaoru’s skin was surprisingly soft to the touch, it wasn’t long before her fingertips had reached Kaoru’s bra. 

Misaki parted the kiss, glancing up at Kaoru’s flushed face, “Can I go a little further?” She asked, brushing strands of hair out of Kaoru’s tinged face. 

Kaoru gave Misaki a nod, which led to a trail of kisses down Kaoru’s neck, as Misaki struggled to unclasp Kaoru’s bra. She heard the piece of clothing drop to the floor, after enough fidgeting with the bra. Misaki trailed her hand to Kaoru’s breasts fondling the right one while continuing to kiss Kaoru’s shoulders. She didn’t miss the small hitch in Kaoru’s breath, which told her that she was doing alright. 

They didn’t do this stuff often, but it was always exhilarating to Misaki. She had realized that doing such things, in risky situations was always fun for her. It might be a kink? She didn’t know. 

The rough exchanges of kissing and groping continued for a few minutes until Misaki found it appropriate to head down south. Misaki unclasped Kaoru’s belt and let it fall to the floor. She let her fingers loop around Kaoru’s pants and pull them down. 

“Mm- Misaki, I don’t think there’s anywhere for me to sit- how are we to go about this?” Kaoru said, tilting her head to the side. 

“Don’t worry I brought the strap on. It’s in my backpack.” Misaki said, gesturing to the small backpack she had discarded on the floor. 

“What- why? The fleeting depths of your mind Misaki… they are quite intriguing. Why don’t you go put that on?” Kaoru said, brushing violet strands of hair out of her face. 

Misaki nodded, quickly stripping herself of her pants and underwear, slipping on the strap. She didn’t actually know why she had brought the strap on, maybe her mind had decided on this current day that she was going to have sex with her girlfriend in an IKEA storage room closet? She didn’t know. 

Misaki once again approached Kaoru, another rush of adrenaline filling her head. The walls were thin and if they were too loud someone could hear them, that thought made it way more exciting. Misaki locked lips with Kaoru as she grasped the dildo in her hand she used her other hand to guide it to Kaoru’s opening (cuz I refuse to use vagananana) she slowly let the toy slide into Kaoru’s opening.

A small muffled moan came from Kaoru’s mouth as she buried her head into Misaki’s hair. Which was surprisingly cute, but at least she was aware of the thin walls and the huge possibility of someone walking in on them. 

Misaki let Kaoru’s breathing settle down a bit, since she didn’t want to hurt Kaoru or make her feel uncomfortable. Once her breath had steadied a bit Misaki began thrusting her hips into Kaoru. Sure the method didn’t offer much pleasure for the dominant but it was still pleasing to see your partner having fun. 

Kaoru’s breath started to grow to an uneven manner, as she let out the occasional low moan. The soft muffled noises Kaoru made only prompted Misaki to go harder. There was moments of silence where you could hear the slick wet noises echoing throughout the storage room, but otherwise they were doing a good job of keeping quiet. 

Misaki continued the periodic thrusting in and out of Kaoru, resting her chin on Kaoru’s shoulder. It was a good moment, getting lost in each other’s touch and embrace. 

Kaoru let out a sharp inhale as Misaki kept thrusting, did she hit a good spot? She wanted to hear more of Kaoru’s moans, she didn’t care how loud Kaoru got at the moment. She wanted to make Kaoru feel good. She got a little rougher with her thrust, keeping a grip on Kaoru’s hips. 

“Hhng- Misaki-” Kaoru said wrapping her arms around Misaki’s back, her dull nails slightly digging into her shirt. 

“Don’t be too loud, someone might hear us.” Misaki said in a hushed whisper, turning her head to kiss Kaoru’s neck. 

“Mmh!” Kaoru muffled her moan into Misaki’s hair, Kaoru’s fingers suddenly had a bruising grip on Misaki’s back. 

She supposed that meant to go harder, Misaki increased the roughness of the thrusts, hearing Kaoru’s muffled moans grow louder and louder. What an adrenaline rush she was getting from this moment, what a rush. 

“Misaki- ah! Be careful I’m gonna-nnff- Ahh!” Kaoru gasped and once again buried her head into Misaki’s hair letting out a long loud moan. 

Misaki winded down and stopped the thrusting, looks like Kaoru had reached her point. Kaoru’s breath was still broken and uneven, but she seemed to be winding down as well. Misaki removed the dildo from Kaoru’s entrance, ignoring the loud wet noise it made when exiting, and unbuckled the strap from her waist. 

“You okay?” Misaki asked, keeping Kaoru in a loosened embrace. 

“Of course I am.. Thank you for the fun time Misaki, dearest.” Kaoru said, laughing a bit between her uneven breaths. 

Misaki smiled and kissed Kaoru on the cheek, gently this time, “We should probably go find the other three. Kanon is bound to get worried about us.” Misaki said, letting go of Kaoru, and scanning the floor for her underwear and pants. 

“Right. I’ll get dressed.” Kaoru said, finding her clothes. 

After the gross task of wiping off the strap and redressing themselves, the two left the IKEA storage closet, no one was eavesdropping so that was good. 

“Ah! There they are! Mii-kun! Kaoru-kun! We were looking all over for you! Where’ve you two been?” Hagumi said, turning the corner, with Kanon and Kokoro in tow. 

“Ahaha… just browsing. Nothing interesting, glad you found us.” Misaki said, grabbing Kaoru’s hand. Yeah sometimes her life could be a spiral of weird moment to moment situations and events, but sometimes those events were fun.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I was in a group chat and someone told me I should write Kaomisa smut because I like the ship so much. And now we're here.


End file.
